Decisions
by Eve889
Summary: Just why did Alonzo go back for Julia in "Redemption?"


DECISIONS

By Debra Wilson

Timeline: After "The Enemy within" (Day 49)

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This was the very first E2 story I wrote, back in 1996. It's a filler scene that takes place during the end of Enemy Within and Redemption. 

Voice of Devon Adair: 

_"Our 51st day on this planet is by far the most difficult. We have traveled more than half the day and uttered less then three words between us, and yet, in our minds we all tread the same ground. Did we do right? Did we surpass the bounds of humanity by leaving Julia? _

"_It was a very fast vote, one that swept us with its anger. Now, alone with ourselves, we're left to ponder the weight of that anger. And for some, the weight of their heart. Still we move forward." _

He'd voted for it.

She had lied to all of them. To him.

 "_Alonzo you frighten me a bit..."_

Stop it, Alonzo told himself, pushing the memory away. It's too late. You voted with the others. It was unanimous. Leave Dr. Julia Heller behind. Let her council contacts take care of her. Concentrate on getting to New Pacifica to meet the colony ship and leaving this planet behind. 

Julia is a spy, a traitor to the Eden Project. She experimented on Uly. Kidnapped Morgan. He could have died tied to that tree! 

"_I feel I've put up a wall between us."_

Yeah, right, Alonzo thought, jerking the driver stick of the ATV, gunning it forward. She didn't even remember saying that or anything else from that night. 

_"I'm a doctor, that's what they made me for."_

_"No you're not, Julia. No matter what they did to your genes."_

Who was he kidding? Alonzo thought. She was exactly what she'd been created to be: Doctor. Skewed against anything but doing her job. Sure, they'd kissed, she responded, but so had dozens of women in the past. 

She hadn't changed what she was. She had continued to spy for Reilly. 

_"I was put here for a reason, Alonzo." _

But what would have happened if he hadn't side-stepped her questions about its meaning? 

_"I've got more important things to do than think about us."_

Like spying on us for the council, he realized. She had pushed him away, denying she felt anything. Yet she had tried to confide in Morgan about her experiment. Babbling about not trusting Reilly, her council contact. If Morgan hadn't panicked they might have gotten more information about Reilly. 

Alonzo twisted the joystick of the ATV, correcting his course. What was the use in thinking about it? Julia had shown her true colors. Patriot to the Council. She had hurt Uly ...hadn't she? Suddenly he wasn't so sure. Why had she injected herself with his DNA? Why was it so important she become a link to the Terrians? 

_"I feel I've put up a wall between us and pushed you away and I'm sorry."_

She didn't even remember saying that. Or anything else. She had rejected _him. _

But did she? Alonzo wondered. Uly's DNA had caused memory loss. She hadn't remembered being in his tent. What either of them had said or done. 

_"I don't want you to break my heart."_

The ATV halted. Alonzo couldn't forget the expression on her face in the med-tent that last time. Devon and Yale had questioned her. She hadn't answered. She looked so torn, so lost... 

She's alone here. Station born and bred, how will she survive? The group's barely making it together. How will she alone? 

She's probably awake by now. What does she remember? Anything about why she had been left behind? She hadn't woken up and then another sedi-derm had made sure of that, just in case. What must she be thinking? 

"Alonzo!" Devon Adair walked over to him. "Alonzo, we have to keep moving."

"How could we have just left Julia?" he demanded. Devon sighed, pushing aside her own feelings of guilt over that question. "Alonzo, I know it's hard..." 

_How could I have left her?_

He ignored the rest Devon's words. It wasn't right. No matter what the group decided. They hadn't really thought it through. They'd just been so angry... even him. Especially him. 

"Julia was part of the group and we just left her. I'm not going anywhere," he said, ignoring Devon's expression. "I'm going back for her." 

"Alonzo!" Devon called.

"Save it." He said, turning the ATV and accelerating back the way they'd come. 

_"I promise I won't break your heart." _

-The End- 


End file.
